Disposition and Intent of Tina Kennard
by forevatibette
Summary: Based on the mission of Lara. Alice and Bette find more about Tina


West Hollywood, 2004

Bette could feel Tina's eyes on her— watching her. Turning to her wife she could sense a pending question "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You and Alice seemed to be quite at home during that mission" she pondered "Have you done one similar?"

"Once" she replied vaguely— her smile radiated through a cunning smirk

"Hmm and how did that work out for you?" she asked simply, egging Bette to explain "I assume you were with reason?"

"I already knew you were totally into me" crossing her arms, acting as if Tina had dropped her in it when really she had done that herself

"I had a boyfriend" she challenged

Unable to contain her chuckle "yeah, coincidently you broke up with him soon after"

Bette had got her there, the blonde simply kissed Bette's shoulder "so if you knew I was in your words 'totally into you' why did you spy on me?"

"We never spied" she countered "but somewhere between our first kiss and Alice convincing me you only kissed me because you were curious. I had to do something to find out for sure" Bette explained "You remember the night we bumped into one another at that restaurant— in the bathroom?"

"Yeah"

"Wasn't really a _fate_— we were there for a reason"

Resting her elbow on the table "So how many lezzy points did I get?" an intrigued Tina mused

"10 out of 10" replying simply

/

West Hollywood, 1997

Since the night in her office after kissing Tina, Bette was left in limbo— the decision to see her again was completely up to Tina. At first she was filled with confidence the day after although that was quickly crushed when her friend Alice had caused her to doubt herself and every piece of evidence that Tina would call her. Maybe Alice was right, maybe this was some cosmical joke— the player who got played.

Turning to Alice, the brunette nodded "Okay, lets do it"

"Yeah?" her eyes widened, eagerly excited as she waited for Bette to confirm with a nod of the head "I love missions"

Bette held up her hand, putting a holt to Alice "but nothing that would be consider illegal or stalking her. I don't want to be thrown in jail"

"Just follow my lead and I will find you the answers you are after"

/

In a world of her own, Bette shirked back to reality by the sound of her intercom "Yes"

"Alice is on line one" the male voice announced "she says it's important"

"Thanks Malcolm" picking up the phone she rested her head in her hand "Hi Alice"

"She will be having dinner tonight at the tower bay, their reservation is for seven so I have called and make a booking for the two of us" Alice explained, no hello— nothing

The brunette raised her brow "You do realize it is the polite thing to do is to say hello, right?"

"Yeah yeah. So are we going though with this or not?"

"How on earth did you find out where her reservations were" Bette backtracked a minute "Hold on, did you say_they_?"

Alice began to murmur 'her and her boyfriend' quickly and abruptly

Nodding "right, maybe this was a bad idea— maybe I was just hopeful that that kissed some how magically—" unable to finish Alice began to scream

"Don't you dare have second thoughts about this now— tonight you and be at tower bay, you can pick me up at 6.30 and I prefer chocolates to flowers" with that Bette heard the dial tone, not allowing her to even argue with her blonde friend

Sighing as she placed the phone onto its base, Bette began to wonder what the hell she was doing— she never chased after anyone before, she never needed to but there was something— something unique and special about one Ms. Tina Kennard, the pull was strong and as much as she tried to deny it, Bette needed to know once and for all if she had a shot.

/

At the restaurant, Bette sat across from Alice while she twiddled her fingers together "Are you sure it was this place? Maybe your connections aren't as reliable as they once were"

"Yes Bette and don't talk to me— I am still pissed at you for not buying me chocolates" looking away

Looking strangely at her friend, Bette curved her lips slightly "You are aware this isn't a real date, correct?"

"Not the point, Porter"

Just as the brunette was about to reply, her glance followed the two that entered the restaurant, she was literally speechless—her eyes followed the blond from her long legs that would leave any human beg at her feet. Unable to take her eyes off Tina, Alice interjected clicking her fingers in front of Bette "Huh, what?"

"Stop drooling and try and act natural"

"Natural—right" she nodded "Alice" Bette asked "How do I do that?"

Rolling her eyes "if she notices you and comes over or catches you looking at her this is all over. You could maybe blame it on 'fate' but I highly doubt she would believe it. She deals with actors for a living"

"So stop staring at her?" again not able to tare her eyes away from Tina who sat across from Eric, secretly taking notice of the small mannerisms such as how she sometimes squints when she smiles

"Porter, stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat" Alice this time clapped

"Right, sorry" meeting her friends gaze, she picked up the menu "The chicken sounds nice" changing the subject and desperately trying to _not_ think of the blonde sitting on the other side of the restaurant with her boyfriend.

"Odd—she has a ring on her thumb"

"How come that is weird?" Bette asked "even better question, how the fuck can you see?"

"My eyes are perfect and it is weird because in some cultures wearing a ring on your thumb is term for lesbian"

"Your making this up"

"I swear on Grandma Rosie's grave" Alice added

Chuckling "Your Grandma Rosie is still very much with us, Al—you visited her just last month" reminding her friend who was her best wingman

Bette followed Alice's elevated eyes towards the blonde who rose from her seat and began to walk in their direction "Oh shit, Bette turn around" holding the menu in front of her own face "what ever you do _do not_ get noticed by the target"

Following Alice's demands, she also put her menu in front of her and as Tina walked by her eyes shut—she could smell her perfume from a distance and it was so inviting, too much for her to bare and once she had past their table Bette watched her enter the restroom "Alice, I am going to figure this out for myself" with that she brunette stood and dropped her napkin on the table. Alice looked on, she knew better than anyone that stopping Bette Porter was about as hard as stopping the snow from falling

"Go on then but if it blows up in your face, I am going to say that I told you so" Alice bragged with a continuous nod

Without saying another word, she quickly made her way towards the restrooms—hot on Tina's trail. She had no idea what she was going to do, let alone say once she and Tina were again face to face but to pending thought was too much for her to even consider.

Entering the bathroom, she stood at the basin and waited—unsure whether to at least seem like she was genuinely at the restaurant for pleasure or come of like a stalker but before she knew it she heard the toilet flush—jumping into panic mode she quickly turned and began to wash her hands. Looking up very briefly she noticed Tina approach the basin next to hers but once hearing her high heels come to a dead stop, Bette again looked up and their eyes met via the mirrors—it suddenly all came back to the brunette in full force while their eyes remained on each other

Beginning to stumble over her own words, Bette turned and maintained her enormous grin that could have been seen from miles away "fancy seeing you here of all places" playing it breezy was decided in that one sentence

"I—I—umm—hi" the nervous giggle was soft while she toyed with her curls "I was meaning to call you but I have been analysing over you and—me and all the stuff"

Bette strolled closer, in some ways it as if she was watching this from above, like it was happening to someone else "you don't need to explain Tina, I understand"

"Why are you here?" she asked in a whisper

"Having dinner with Alice"

Tina tilted her head slightly, amused and easily shaken "Are you going to kiss me again?" she asked whilst bitting her bottom lip

Inching closer towards her ear "Only if you want me to"

/

**THE END**


End file.
